


Serenade

by Chlstarr



Series: Kippea Week 2017 [4]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: King Boo serenades Peach at night, and nearly gets caught. Fluff ensues anyway.





	Serenade

Ever since that first kiss, Peach had noticed that he had oddly been more affectionate, such as kissing the back of her hand more often than just saying goodbye. He seemed to never dare to kiss her cheek just yet though as if that would still be too forward of him, but he had just found another way to show his affection. In fact she could easily call it wooing, all things considered, and she could only guess he got the idea from when he came to visit her earlier than usual one evening as she played idly on her grand baby piano. He was invisible at the time, but she could tell he was there since he made the air in the room grow colder and made any candles nearby have light purple flames.

She just didn’t expect that he’d be a violinist, as she heard the notes of Clair de Lune on a violin come from somewhere below her balcony. As Peach looked down to see the source, she could tell he made himself a little bigger so the violin wouldn’t look ridiculous in his nubby white hands in comparison to the rest of his round body.

Peach was so flattered that she couldn’t help hum the harmony to the best of her ability as he played. She saw him smile even though he continued to concentrate on the notes. Eventually, when the song came to a close, he quickly floated up to her level as guards came out to investigate and asked her if she had seen anything. In reply she told them that the mystery musician that they heard had already long gone and she couldn’t see his face, the guards seemed to buy it as they wished her good night and returned to their posts. Unfortunately King Boo wasn’t figuratively out of the woods yet as he had to turn himself and his violin invisible upon Toadsworth’s insistent knock on Peach’s bedroom door and of course she allowed him in as she stepped away from her balcony and into her room to greet him properly.

“Alright, poppet, who was it that was serenading you in the night?” Toadsworth asked in a stern fatherly way, but gently enough that she could confide in him for anything.

“As I already told the guards below Toadsworth, I couldn’t get a good look at their face. And that’s besides the fact that their solo violin rendition of Clair de Lune was beautiful.”  Peach worded very carefully and convincingly.

Toadsworth sighed in defeat, in knowing this sort of thing would happen eventually. It didn’t help his nerves any that he had raised the dear girl himself from infancy. So for now he gave her a small warning for the next time a gallivanting fop came to woo her from a bush in the middle of the night with a serenade.

“Just promise me you’ll shoo them away next time? We can’t have unwarranted suitors serenading you every night for the sake of the servants that stay here at night.”

“As you wish Toadsworth.” Peach replied honestly, and wished him goodnight. She waited for many moments for him to be long out of ear shot, before she decided to address King Boo again. “I really am going to get ready for bed.” She called out, since he was still invisible as she headed behind her changing screen.

She didn’t hear a reply from him, but she knew well enough that he wouldn’t peek, since he was still a _Boo_ , king or not. And sure enough, as soon as she was done dressing into her night gown she found him bashfully covering his eyes as he faced her bed, but was quarter turned to her simultaneously. The violin was by the window.

“I’m finished, you silly balloon.” She told him gently, and giggled when he groaned at the nickname she couldn’t help but give him after their first kiss.

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

“Not a chance in Jaydes’ domain.” Peach quipped cutely, and decided to let him know of a privilege that he did have with her. “You _can_ kiss me on the cheek any time you want you know.”

His floating altitude faltered at that generous offer (a Boo’s equivalent to tripping over nothing if you will), it was just as generous as having her first kiss in his opinion. Regardless, he did have a counter to it that he could only hope that she didn’t slap him for (and he would be a gentleman enough to let himself be corporeal enough to feel it since he would deserve it).

“As generous as that is, I am now obligated to warn you that I might never stop kissing your cheeks…as well as anywhere else that’s appropriate for that matter.” He all but purred, and took her hand and kissed the back of her hand once more.

Peach nearly rolled her eyes at his usual gesture of affection, if it weren’t for her confusion of what he meant by anywhere else, but that was answered for her as he started kissing up her arm. He stopped just before her shoulder because she had a neck frill there, but that was when he finally kissed her cheek. Then he was fast enough to zoom by to her other side and do the same thing, only when he got to her cheek, she turned enough to capture his lips instead. Peach inwardly giggled as she watched his eyes widen and his whole being blush hard enough to be mistaken for a Pink Boo again.

Then she giggled at the thought that if he blushed this much for a regular kiss, well she couldn’t even imagine what a _French_ kiss would do to him.


End file.
